Charles Wilkins
Summary From a Earth that is known for weird events that had effect the population, Charles is one of those few people. Being born in a Middle class African American family in Atlanta, Charles lived a normal life, but it wasn't all that great, as his parents had to work long hours, leaving him to look out for his younger brother most of the time. Years later after high school he wanted to do everything he could for getting to his one goal, get out of Atlanta and live his life, seeing as that southern living just didn't suit him. So he packed his bags and took his own Car he had used through out high school, just at the time that an unknown cosmic event had been rumored all over the internet, ranging from aliens to solar flares from the sun, everything was on the table when it came to it. But for what happened, it was a massive light shining on most of the planet. For most it did nothing, but for others like Charles it effected him, and gave him these Comic book super powers. And for the first couple weeks, Charles couldn't even know of what the hell he should do, until the Idea of a merc came to his mind from a job offer on Craigslist, which in turn kicked him off to a gun for hire to a Keeper of time in a world of so be super hero's. Appearance For normal attire he wears a brown duster with the shoulders having white accents underneath is lightweight combat vest with lightweight armor that has been integrated into it to provide some protection for him under that is just a short sleeve white shirt.For the other half of his it is often Brown or blue Combat pants of his choice along with black boots.Other things he'll wear are black sunglasses or even a baclava depending on what job he would be taking.For the none attire aspects he is African American so he would have brown skin as for his hair it is fairly short and kept up while the latter of which being regular black hair color Personality He was raised to be polite and is less rude or sarcastic in conversation and will even try to pass down some wisdom once awhile to people.But he does have a knack for lying and if he can get away with it will.Strangely enough he'll often refuse pay when he's not paid enough.He is very much an ass when it comes to fights seeing as the fact no one has been able to do what he can to a degree and will mock, taunt or being a tad bit reckless towards his opponent in times of them struggling or failing to keep up with him.Sometimes he refuses to uses his time stop to the point where he's constantly spamming it unless rather in short bursts proven other wise, which he has been on various moments.Eventually like anything or anyone he learns from it tries to tone it down letting battle see if he should be able to be His moral compass is something strange as he just wants to do his own thing and not taking sides any at all, rather only to helping out at times that would benefit him and his interests.And this more previlant when he is offered to be a keeper of time as it fit his standards of not taking a side as they a required to do things that would make a person "Good" or "Evil" as if time in any way was factured it puts his work on the line and he had no problem taking care of it just to protect his own interests.This thinking effects some of his personal relationships within his family and friends but he shrugs it off as at that point he crossed the point of no return when he accepted the offer. But looking back on it he seems to have a few regrets for things he did and naturally would try and go and fix them whenever he had time off putting his role as a keeper at risk. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Name: Charles Wilkins Origin: Infinite Cross Gender: Male Age: 26 | 46 Classification: Superhuman , Keeper Of Time Date of Birth: July 22th Birthplace: Atlanta , USA Weight: 225 lbs Height: 6'4 in likes: Surfacing the Internet Dislikes: Overly bias media. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: black Hobbies: Fishing Values: Get the job done by anymeans possible Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | Low 7-C higher with preparation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman=Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High),Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation, BFR, Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Immortality Type 3,Teleportation, limited Precognition, Attack Reflection, Explosion Manipulation .Resistance to Mind Manipulation(His mind couldn't be read or controlled by a Hero who specialized in doing so.) and Time Stop(Naturally he is unaffected by his own Time stop) |-| Keeper Of Time=All previous plus Time Travel,Time Erasure,Immortality Type 1 (Keepers typically serve for life thus are granted eternal life), Precognition, Pocket Reality Manipulation,Durability Negation, Death Manipulation and Power Nullification through Rikes Blade, Soul Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation with Hellfire Axe,Light Manipulation via Flash bangs, Acausality Type 1 and 2 (As Keepers of time are generally immune to effects made in the past by others or themselves and often time there presence keeps there existence hidden in present), Life Absorption through Nature's Wrath.Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Keepers typical lose any form of a soul they have when they accept the offer) and Power Nullification (When FN PMC tried to revoke his powers with a machine designed to do so, it didn't work on him.),Reality Warping,Fate Manipulation, Time Manipulation, limited resistance to Precognition . Attack Potency: Small Building Level+ (Destroyed a large shop hosting a underground trafficker ring which was about the size of an Average Star Bucks) | Small Town Level+ ' (Was able destroy to a Skyscraper compared to the empire State building in size) 'Speed: Superhuman with Hypersonic reactions (Was able to outrun a Nissan GTR going at 70 miles per hour and should be comparable to Strife) | Massively Hypersonic (When he returned after 20 years it was stated he could run and fight at mach 120 by several government officials) Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class G Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Small Town Class+ Durability: Building Level (Was able to withstand a bomb dropped from an A-10 Warthog ) | Small Town Level (Lived an explosion of the same magnitude as the Halifax Explosion) Stamina: Superhuman | Likely Superhuman Range: Standard melee Range with his sword , a couple of hundred meters with his Pistols. Universal rifts and time stop Standard Equipment: A M1832 Civil war Officers sword which has been modded to deal with modern body armor such as Kevlar and even cut through metal such as steel while have a back up knife being a Karambit Two Colt Python Revolvers in .357 Magnum FN Five-Seven Various types of grenades including Flash Bangs , Frags , sticky Grenades. Rikes Blade -Being a gift from the God in Charles world.This was stated to Charles that it could bypass anyones conventional durability using the same Cosmic power that gave Charles his powers and for the most part will kill anyone in One hit because this regardless of current health and if they do live their powers are nullified. Only in Low 7-C Key Hellfire Axe- Being an axe from Universe that is well hell this axe on contact can destroy and even absorb a persons soul and create hellish flames that can rise up from the ground. Low 7-C key Nature's Wrath - A Spear that can drain sand takes the life energy of the living being it strikes and uproots vines from the ground. Low 7-C key Intelligence: Very High (Can use basic settings formulate a plan on how he should plan out his jobs) | Genius Intelligence ( Knows a vast amount universes an in detail from several travels and studied advanced tech from each to to some degree.Knows every timeline in each of of the infinite universes he has came across in 20 years) Weaknesses:'''He has gotten him self servely injuried at times to the point where its just him disreadgading any plan he may come up with at times.if he can't deal with someone the way he want it start to annoy him over time to the point where it can be useful to his opponent.Often times he doesn't lead with time stop right away only in short bursts at first rather going for other mean of time manipulation. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rift Creation -Can trap or send people to a place on the planet or even a different universe all together -Can used to teleport himself to around or be in his own pocket dimensions he created -Can be shifted to shield himself or be created serveal times to throw off someone on which one hes hiding in.As bonus when used like this any projectiles fired at him will be redirected -once someone is in his own Dimension he can warp how reality functions such as taking away oxygen , Manipulating fears anyone might have to come true and general make their lives a ling hell Low 7-C only Time Manipulation -Can stop time on a whim and for what appears to be two minutes at most but to him appears to be 20 to 45 seconds -He only can move when time has come to a stop like this -Charles can even trap people in time as they'll stand frozen in place -Can seen into future events though it is very limited -Full time travel abilities -Can erase people from the present and even existing across various timelines -Can seen into the future to Predict what someone might do low 7-C only Regeneration -Can regen from various types of wounds from minor to very fatal injuries - Ash and Vapor are instant Key: Superhuman | Keeper of Time Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:Original Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Infinite Cross Category:Weapon Users